Things That Go Wrong
by MoonxStar
Summary: Mongolia goes to highschool with the rest of the nations! See what chaos he creates while maybe finding love on his way? Warning: Mild Yaoi, nothing graphic  maybe , human names used. This is a joint story with Poriichu, check her stories out!
1. This is my sister! Not yours!

**Things that go wrong**

**Title:** Things that go wrong

**Chapter:** This my sister not yours!

**Notes: **Hi Poriichu here! **(And I'm -MoonxStar-)** It is such a lame and cliché way to start a story but well I like cliché! **(I like cliche! There funny ^^)**

Information you might need is:

Mongolia=Hanaa (that is a Mongolian nickname that can apply to a boy or girl)

Inner Mongolia=Misheel (Also is a Mongolian name which sounds like Michelle)

Prussia=Gilbert

Golden Horde=Tengis

Principle=Grandpa Rome

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me!

:::

The sun was shining gently through the window illuminating the whole room with a veil of honey colored light. There was a bed standing in the far left corner of the room. Next to the bed was a little table on which was a clock that showed that it was 7:32 am.

On the bed were a bunch of blankets under which was a person who seemed to not have sweet dreams. He was turning all over the place and mumbled in his sleep. Then a sudden movement of his arm caused the clock to fall down which caused him to wake up. He sat up ruffling his hair that was really long and looked around the room. He let out a sigh and then looked down to the clock. At first he was expressionless but then his face showed many signs of "Holy Crap that is bad".

"DAMN IT I'M LATE!" he then screamed jumping of the bed. He then ran towards the shelf trying to get his t-shirt of at the same time. He grabbed then a sweatshirt, a pair of jeans and his bag that was standing under the small table. Then he ran out of the room. You then heard a loud crack which was probably him running against a wall. He went back into the room snatching a pair of glasses that were also on the small table. He then stood there thinking he forgot something. After a while his face lit up and he grabbed a pair of fresh socks too.

In the bathroom he hastily wore the clothing and then washing his face in the quickest way possible. Then he ran out to the hallway skidded down the stairs and almost fell down.

Having his bag in his right hand and his long hair in the way blocking his sight he stumbled through the empty hallway finally reaching the kitchen. He grabbed a buuz that was lying on the kitchen table and bit down on it. In his hurry he didn't notice the note on the table where was written:

_You were so cute when you were sleeping! Sorry but I couldn't wake you up!_

_Tengis 3_

Now with a dumpling in his mouth he ran to the main house door letting his bag fall while he tried to wear his sneakers. He tied them quickly and stood up then.

:::

Outside there was an older guy standing looking impatiently at his watch. The door slammed open which caused him to look up.

"Brother! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"About time you got here Hanaa. Took you long enough."

Hanaa let out an exasperated sigh and opened the car door which his brother was sitting in.

"Please hurry up! I don't want to be late exactly on the first day of a new school!"

His brother let out a roaring laughter.

"You sounded like a girl just now! And you look like one too! What is wrong with your hair today? Aren't you adorable sometimes?"

An angry blush spread over Hanaa's face and he said:"Just drive okay?"

The car moved out of the parking lot almost hitting a garbage bin. It then rolled smoothly over the streets towards one of the biggest surprises in Hanaa's life time.

:::

"Welcome back all of you. It seems like every face I see here I'm already familiar with. But for those that forgot my name it is Ms. Jefferson. It is great to see you guys again after the holidays-"

A faint knock came from the door.

Quite a few students who were having their heads on the desk looked up in moderate interest.

"Oh well who do we have here?" Ms Jefferson asked while she opened the door. She looked straight ahead wondering why she couldn't see anyone. A cough came from a little bit lower and she looked down. Hanaa looked up slightly annoyed.

"Oh sorry I didn't see you there!" she then said. "Go on in."

She nudged the rather short Mongolian into the room. He walked in pulling all the looks of his new classmates.

The thoughts of those classmates were not 'Oh a new guy.' But more like 'Oh what a cute girl.' Probably the only one who saw Hanaa and saw that he was a boy was Gilbert a guy that was sitting in the last row. And that was because of past experiences including a girl called Elizaveta.

"Well this is your new classmate! She will be joining us from now on!" the teacher said without noticing what a mistake she made.

Hanaa looked at her in confusion but shrugged it off as an honest mistake.

"Good Morning. It's a pleasure meet all of you. My name is Khaandulgaa Ankhbayar. But you can call me Hanaa-"He looked up and stopped dead. Because right at the first row was a face that was awfully familiar to him.

The one he was looking at was a girl that looked almost the same as Hanaa. She wore her hair braided into two pigtails and her face expression was something in between Horror and Happiness.

"Are you okay?" Ms Jefferson asked with a worried look on her face.

Hanaa jerked up noticing he stared at her for a minute.

"Oh everything is fine!" he laughed nervously. "I hope we will get along!" he said directed to the class.

"Well you can sit behind Misheel. It's the girl with the braided hair." Ms Jefferson said.

That's what you call irony of life. Hanaa moved forwards towards the desk he got assigned to trying to not look at Misheel. After he sat down he intensively stared at her back.

'That's just so ironic! My sister! My god damn sister that I didn't see for 3 years except for photos is in the same school as I am! If brother knew that he would probably be depressed for the next decade! Oh that's so … so …'

Hanaa went through his hair with his hand and tried to stop thinking about it. In all his confused thought he didn't notice how a silvery haired guy with scarf had the same surprised look as Hanaa as he saw Misheel.

:::

As the bell rang the first thing Hanaa did was grab Misheel and run out of the classroom. They both then stood in the hallway.

"Oh my god I never thought that I will meet you here!" Misheel then exclaimed! "I missed you so much Hanaa-"

She stopped because he hugged her tightly. She stood there kind of awkward but then replied the hug.

"I missed you too…" Hanaa mumbled.

"Awww that's so cute!" said a mocking voice. Hanaa twirled around looking at Gilberts face.

"Gilbert shut up." Misheel said. She shot an angry glare at him.

"What can I do? The awesome me can appreciate cuteness right?" Gilbert said. "And I wanted to know how the new _girl_ is coming along."

"Are you trying to mock me?" it Hanaa said looking at Gilbert. His first impression was that he was a so called bastard of high quality.

Gilbert laughed shaking his head. "What makes you think that? I'm just asking you know?"

"… Well it is not too bad." Hanaa said. Then he looked to Misheel asking:"Do you want me to get your bag?"

"Oh N…No! I can get it myself! Let's go together!" She smiled brightly at Hanaa and grabbed his hand. "Oh and Gilbert?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Don't forget that the archery club is looking for recruits. Hand out the flyers that I gave you yesterday at lunch okay? Don't let the horse riding club get there before us. And tell your brother that Archery is NOT a waste of time!"

"Anything else Mistress?" Gilbert asked slightly annoyed.

"Oh yes. Have you seen Kiku?" Misheel said.

"We're going to have Gym with him after lunch. That was how the schedule is right?"

"Good." She then turned back to Hanaa. "Let's go! I will show you around! And you tell me how it was as we were… separated."

A quick flash of doubt came over Hanaa's face. But then it turned into a grin.

"Well let's go." He then said.

:::

After a while those two left behind Gilbert walking through the hallways of the school. As Misheel showed Hanaa around they noticed that quite a lot of boys stared after them and one almost walked against the door.

"Is something weird about me?" Hanaa finally asked. "Something stick at my back?"

"I don't know… maybe because you are new here? It's quite rare that new students come to this school." Misheel said thoughtfully. "Oh Hanaa here we have to go up the stairs."

They took the first steps as a boy came down the stairs. He looked about 15 years old and wasn't much taller than Hanaa or Misheel. He was wearing … Hanaa stared at it for a while. A Hello Kitty sweater. So much for manliness. The boys face lit up as he saw Misheel. And Misheel seemed panicked.

"Ah Misheel! My cute little sister aru!" he said and hugged her.

Awkward silence. The look that Hanaa had on his face was full of murderous intent.

"Misheel? Who is he?" Hanaa pressed out.

The Hello Kitty guy looked up.

"Oh how rude of me aru! I am Yao, Misheel's brother! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

And exactly that moment Hanaa cracked. That Yao was still hugging Misheel while saying it was his sister! What the hell is the meaning of this?

"…Get … Away …"Hanaa mumbled.

"Hmmm?" Yao said.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER YOU BASTARD!"

Then Hanaa pushed Yao of the stairs which got witnessed by the school principle. This didn't really change a thing because the principle was very easy going and loves a good fight.

So all he said was (with a smile):"Ah boys will be boys…"

And so it ended up with a knocked out Yao, A completely angry Hanaa and a very desperate Misheel who clearly doesn't want to be in this situation.

:::

Poriichu: Ah finally done… So I give now MoonxStar the commando! Steer the story however you want.

Hanaa: Who the hell is this guy?

Yao: As I said Misheels brother!

Poriichu: Calm down guys! You're both her brother!

Hanaa&Yao: WHAAAAAAT?

Yao: He is a guy?

Hanaa: What do you mean both? I am related to him?

Poriichu: Just read on the story!


	2. Pass the Mongolian!

**Things that go wrong**

**by:**MoonxStar & Poriichu

**Chap****ter: Pass the Mongolian Around! (remade)**

I do not own Hetalia, it is owned by Himaruya Hidekaz. Now excuse me as I go to a corner and cry.

p.s. I updates/remade the story, please re-read it, some things have changed/been added. The chapter is also much longer so..yeah.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Hanaa had calmed down from the previous encounter with Yao. Now he was walking with Misheel to her locker.

"Ok, you stay here, I'll go get my stuff ok? You'll be alright?"

"I thought I was the older twin?" he asked jokingly.

"You're not" she replied with a smle.

"Just go"

Looking at the retreating back of his sister fondly, Hanaa didn't notice the frying pan that was about to hit him in the head.

******Bam!**

"_Ow!"_

"Thats what you get Tengis! Thought you could sneak up on me huh? Well I showed you wrong! The Hedervary family will bloom!"

Looking back, Hanaa saw-

* * *

Elizabeta was walking to the cafeteria when she saw something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Tengis?" she said softly.

Her eyes hardened as she reached for her ever faithful frying pan. You see dear readers, the Hedervary and Ankhbayar had a rivalry ever since their great-great-great-great-great-great-granfathers times. Fortunately Hanaa thought it was stupid and never participated, unfortunately, Elizebeta and Tengis were eternal rivals, even thou they had an obvious age gap.

"How dare you come here!" she fumed to herself.

**Bam!**

"_Ow!"_

"Thats what you get Tengis! Thought you could sneak up on me at school huh? I showed you wrong! The Hedervary family will bloom!"

"I'm not Tengis!"shouted the small asian. (So what if I'm short?)

Elizabeta paused in her mocking and looked at the boy she just hit.

"Why did you do that?"

The boy had long black flowing hair that reached his lower back. Brown eyes scrunched up from the pain that were quickly becoming filled with unshead tears were surrounded by thick dark lashes. His lips were forming a pout unconsciously drawing attention to the natural rosy color. He was short and slender, almost like a girl but had muscles that indicated he did exercise. (1)(2)

"You are so KAWAII!" exclaimed the Hungarian girl suddenly hugging the shorter male.

"You are the perfect Uke! I bet guys would be flocking you from every direction and yes, yes that is good!"

Looking at the dazed/crazy expression, Hanaa tried to inch away from the obviously mental girl. When he finally (somehow) got out of her arms, he bulleted into a random direction.

"Wait! Where are you going? Come back!"

* * *

Hanaa had finally lost the crazy Hungarian girl who kept muttering about "Yaoi" "Uke" and other words he didn't understand. On the other hand, he had also lost site of Misheel so therefore was standing uncomfortably searching for a table to sit.

"Great, just great"

Clutching onto his tray he looked around the cafeteria hoping to spot his sister, or at least an empty table.

* * *

At the same time Feliciano was animatedly telling Ludwing about how he blew up the kitchen, making Romano yell at him again. After a few minuets of talking, he noticed that the German wasn't paying attention to his story and was starting somewhere behind him.

Curiosity getting the better of him, the Italian turned around and was surprised to see a cute girl clutching her tray looking around the cafeteria with a nervous expression. Looking back at his blond friend, then at the girl again the pasta loving boy connected the dots.

"Ludi~!" he sing songed, finally turning said teens attention to him. "Do you want that pretty girl to sit here? She's looks nice! I'll go get her!" he said with a smile.

Before Ludwig could react, Feli was already up and halfway to the mysterious "girl".

* * *

"Ciao!"

Hanaa blinked as someone literally jumped in front of him. Looking up (Why do you keep pointing that out?) his eyes connected with smiling brown ones.

The mongolian made a confused sound, before rudely being dragged to a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Hi my name is Feliciano! Bu you can call me Feli! Wow! You're so pretty! Such pretty pretty hair! Do you like pasta? I love pasta! Its the best! Ve~"

Still confused, it took Hanaa a few seconds to figure out what was going on, but before he could pull him arm away from from the Italian, he was forced to sit on a chair at their table.

"Pretty! Meet Ludwig! You can call him Ludi! Ve~"

Looking at the childish happy expression, Hanaa couldn't stay mad at his mysterious kidnapper, and instead looked at Ludwi-wait WHAT?

Familiar icy blue eyes stared back into his own brown ones. Tan skin, white blond hair that was gelled back, and the ever present frown were a familiar site for the Mongolian.

Suddenly smiling Hanaa nodded in acknowledgment, happy to have someone he knew in the school.

"Hello Ludwig, long time no see" he smiled, genuinely happy.

"Yes, it has, hasn't it?"

"I thought that was your no good brother in my class earlier, this just confirmed it."

"What did he do now?"

"You know, be himself"

Chuckling in amusement, Ludwing steadily ignored the questioning looks from the Italian next to him, and continued to eat his food in silence.

Feliciano, growing tired of being ignored, continued his introduction around the table.

"This is Lovino! My fratello!"

Blinking large brown eyes at the other italian in front of him, he smiled hesitantly but politely.

Lovino, on his part, stared at the pretty girl in front of him, and could feel the heat rising onto his cheeks. Trying to look nonchalant, he quickly took a hold of the girls hand and brought it to his lips with a charming smile.

Hanaa blinked at the boy in front of him, then blushed, whether it was from embarrassment or anger they didn't know.

Glaring at the german boy in front of her when he chuckled. Before the mongolian could correct the italians mistake (or confront him about it) another german plopped his tray next to him, knocking down his bag "accidentally".

Attention diverted, Hanaa glared at the silver haired boy who sat down next to him.

"What?" he said mock innocently "Do you find the awesome me irresistible?" he continued smirking.

"I would appreciate if you would pick up my bag which you dropped" he said in his best do-it-now-or-no-one-will-find-your-body voice.

Used to the treatment, the Prussian just smirked before patting him on his head like you would a puppy "You're such a cute girl, I'm sure you'll find a boyfriend in no time!"

Controlling the urge to throttle the idiot, (it wouldn't do to piss of the brother of the only person he knew here) Hanaa calmly went back to his lunch, completely ignoring the smirk and pokes from the silver haired nuisance next to him.

"You stupid frog! Get your hands off of there!"

"Now, now mon lapin! You'll get your turn, after all, there is plenty of l'amour to go around!"

"Perverted twit!"

"Ah! Look, there is a new student! Poor thing, to be denied my l'amour her whole life!"

"Stay away you wanker!"

Which was hard when people were arguing one table down. Looking up to see who the poor girl was gonna be, Hanaa was surprised to see deep blue eyes less then an inch of where he was siting.

"Er, hello?"

"Ah! Bonjour mon petit fleur. Souhaitex-vous aller a une date avec moi"

"Je ne suis pas ta fleur!-"

Before he could continue, he was whisked out of his seat and onto the waiting lap of the stranger in front of him.

"My pretty flower" he whispered sensually "I couldn't help but notice such a pretty thing sitting with these hooligans. Ah! Where are my maners? I am Francis Bonnefoy, the man that of your dreams" he finished kissing the mongolians cheek.

Blushing heavily, he tried to get off, only to fail miserable. Hanaa looked at Francis, intending on telling him to back off, to be, yet again, snatched out of his grasp.

"What is this? Pass the mongolian?" Hanaa muttered to himself.

"Bogger off you bloody frog."

Looking at his supposed "rescuer" he was met with vivid green eyes. The boy in front of his was attractive to a point, but had ignoramus eyebrows. Plus he looked angry which was never good.

Just as Hanaa was thinking up an escape plan, the british student seemed to remember the boy in his arms.

"Are you alright lass?"he asked while letting go of him (finally).

Hanaa stared at him in a confused manner. 'Isn't lass a rope? Why is he calling me a rope? Must be a European thing' he shrugged. Then noticed the British boy waiting expectedly in front of him.

"I'm alright thank you" he muttered softly with a blush staining his cheeks.

DRIIIIIING

Eyes widening, Hanaa quickly scooped up his bag from the ground before bolting out the door exclaiming "I'm late!" leaving only a dust trail behind him.

"But that was only the warning bell..."

* * *

Hanaa ran to his class before a sudden thought hit him 'Wasn't there a weird european tradition with bells?' Fully stopping Hanaa mentally hit himself.

"No use going back now" he grumbled before opening the door to his next class to find it empty, well almost.

"Ivan?"

"Hanaa?"

"Ivan!"

Running up to his childhood friend, Hanaa hugged him with a bright childish smile.

"I missed you!" he exclaimed cuddling the non responsive russian.

Ivan chuckled lightly and patted Hanaa on the head like one would a puppy.

This is the scene their classmates stumbled onto when they opened the door.

"Is that-"

"OMG! The poor things asking for a death wish!"

"I don't think Ivan minds too much"

"I can't see! I can't see! Move!"

"_Students!"_

Everyone looked at the door where Ms. DeRosier was waiting irritated behind all the students.

"Sorry Ms. D" the students chorused quietly and walked to their seats.

The teacher walked to her desk, and only raised her eyebrows at the hugging duo.

"Not my business" she muttered to herself before smiling brightly.

"Ok kids! For those of you who are new, I'm Ms. Emily DeRosier! Our drill is you go and pick the instrument you can play and if you want you can bring your own!" she said with enthusiasm.

The students all grinned back at her before talking excitedly among each other.

Hanaa looked around confused for he was not used to these things, so he tugged on Ivans coat and asked "What are we doing?" cutely.

Ivan smiled down at the boy.

"It's easy da? You just go up to that shelf and pick an instrument you want to play da?"

The Mongolian looked at the possible instruments not spotting anything he wanted to play.

"Teacher?" (3)

"Call me Ms. D!"

"Ms. D? I seem to have forgotten my instrument at home, is it acceptable to bring it next class?" he asked politely.

"Oh! You're the new student! What do you play?"

Looking confused, Hanaa stared at the teacher for a few seconds.

"Erm, I'm not sure if there's an english name, but roughtly translated it's called a horse violin"

"Such a stupid name!"

"Why's it called that?"

"I think it's cool!"

"Students! Settle down you crazy monkeys! I'm sure Hanaa will be delighted to answer your questions."

Hanaa was nervous to discover every eye in the class was on him, not being that social he fidgeted and played with his hands.

"Um, well, it sort of looks like violin, but it's not really one, you play it like you would a cello, but not as big. Um, its square, wait, no, sorta, I um-" He stuttered.

Taking pity on the poor student, the teacher called the class's attention back to her.

Signing in relief, Hanaa sat back down (when did he stand up?) and took a calming breath.

* * *

The last class of the day was gym and Hanaa was just thankful he made it through the day. Quickly stopping by his locker, the Mongolian walked to the changing rooms in quick strides.

Stoping at the signs labeled "boys" Hanaa entered with high spirits 'Finally, the day is almost over!'

Opening the door, he was startled to be met with screams.

"Get her out!"

"What is the new student doing here?"

"Oh mon fluer! You have come for me!"

"You wanker! Stop trying to infest her!"

"Girl! Girl! Girl!"

Hanaa watched dazedly as all the boys began to put on their shirts/pants on before being shoved out of the door.

"Those...puppies" (4)

Storming into the PE teachers room Hanaa said "Excuse me, I just got kicked out of the boys change room, where do I go?"

The teacher, who had short curly hair looked up from his coffee and to the teen standing in front of him. Hanaa expected the teacher to go to the boys and demand they let him in, and maybe hit someone on the head for being disrespectful to their new student.

The teacher stood up "Oh you poor thing! They must have dragged you there!" he instead exclaimed. "I'll have a stern talking with the boys, dragging a girl to their change rooms, bet it was Francis again."

Hanaa looked at the teacher in shock "Maybe its another weird European thing?" he thought weakly.

"Here! Let me show you where the girls are!" Mr. Curly exclaimed before dragging a protesting Hanaa into the girls change rooms.

"Please! I don't think this is appropriate! I'm not allowed to be here! I don't even have to know, can I just, uh-" before he could finish, Hanaa went flying into the girls locker room.

He tried to cover his eyes while waiving them at the same time "Please don't panic! I'll get out now!"

"Hanaa!"

"Huh? Mishee-"

"GET OUT!"

"GAH!"

Poor Hanaa went flying out the girls changing rooms. Looking around the empty hallway Hanaa looked at his watch.

"I don't have time for this!" he finally exclaimed before running to change in the washroom.

* * *

-MoonxStar-: Phew! Finally done! That took more work then I thought . hehe, gomen mina!

Mongolia:At least you put Russia in this chapter!

-MoonxStar-: erm *glances at Russia* yeah, sure * nervous chuckle*

Mongolia: * nudges -MoonxStar-* didn't you have an announcement?

-MoonxStar-: huh? Oh yeah! Me and Poriichu are taking votes of who Mongolia should be pared up with!

Mongolia: *blushes and mutters* I am not a prize.

-MoonxStar-: So put your pairing in the reviews and I hope you have a great day :D ve~

* * *

(1) How Elizabeta knows Hanaa is a boy? Well, she used to think she was a boy too you know. Plus she has an extra 6th sense just like Gilbert.

(2) I sorta used some common appearances to suit my needs ^^" Mongolians ARE short, usually, they don't have big eyes, they do hove thick lashes. However, they also usually have beards (if they are older) and are very tan (country side people at least)

(3) In mongolia, students call their teachers, teacher, not by their name. It is disrespectful to call them by their names.

(4) Puppies is the translated word for a mongolian curse word. I know its weird, just stick with it.

* * *

French Translations:

Ah! Bonjour mon petit fleur-Hello my little flower

Souhaitex-vous l'honneur d'aller a une date avec moi?-Would you like the honor of going on a date with me?

Je ne suis pas ta fleur- I am not your flower


	3. Text Message of DOOM!

**Title:** Things that go wrong

**Chapter:** Bribery of awesomeness

**Notes: Poriichu: **Oh my god this took a while to write. I'm so sorry for the ridiculous long wait! GOMENASAI! (-MoonxStar-: -.- No kidding)

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz. Does not belong to me! This is kind of obvious but whatever…

:::

'Whoever invented the game dodge ball should be force fed vegetables for eternity' Hanaa thought angrily rubbing his head. He walked next to Misheel who was talking animatedly to the girl that hunted after him at lunch.

"Well, I didn't know you had a brother." Elizaveta said, sweeping back her long, curly hair. She looked at Misheel and then at Hanaa. "But now that you mention it you guys look really similar."

"We are twins after all." Misheel said in response. She grinned at Hanaa then.

"First I thought he was an Ankhbayar. But you guys can't be possibly related to that Tengis bastard." Elizaveta then said laughing.

"Uhh, my last name is Ankhbayar just for the notice." Hanaa mumbled. "And I know you hate Tengis but you shouldn't call him a bastard when his brother is standing next to you."

Elizavetas smile froze in the place. She turned around to look at Misheel, but she tried to avoid her gaze with a nervous laugh. Elizaveta then decided to enquire more; walking up to Hanaa she grabbed his shoulders.

"I thought you were Misheels brother!" she exclaimed while staring at Hanaa.

"Yes I am." Hanaa replied calmly.

"Then why isn't your last name Wang?"

"Because she got adopted by a different family. I stayed with Tengis."

Elizaveta simply nodded. Then she walked back to Misheel millions of questions lingering in the backside of her head.

"Misheel?"

"Yes?"

"So you aren't biologically related to Yao?"

"Umm, yes?"

A wide grin spread over Elizavetas face. Hanaa looked at her suspiciously.

"Who is that Yao?" he then asked.

"The guy who you pushed down the stairs." Misheel said while smiling. "And we are going to visit him now so you can say sorry."

"What? Why should I say sorry? He hugged you without your permission!"

"Anyway! So if you aren't blood related, theoretically you can go out with him right?" Elizaveta said interrupting Hanaa.

The siblings both turned around towards Elizaveta and stared at her in shock.

"No way in hell!" Hanaa exclaimed.

"Why would we go out?" Misheel stuttered. "He is my brother!"

Hanaa turned kind of silent on that one. He had this expression on his face. Hurt? But before anyone noticed he quickly put on a grin.

"Well I'll leave you two then to talk a little bit. I won't understand anything anyway." He said a little too cheerfully. He waved good bye and started walking faster.

"Wait Hanaa!" Misheel said.

"No worries, you gave me your phone number so I'll call you when I can."

"But Hanaa I didn't mean that-"

"So Good Bye!"

"HANAA!"

But he already started a crazy sprint (no idea why) and left those two alone.

"Well he was in a rush." Elizaveta muttered.

"He just tried to avoid visiting Yao!"

:::

Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino and Gilbert were coming out of the school gates. Since they lived close together they walked home together most of the time. Feli was still curious about the new student so he took this as an opportunity to find out more.

"So Ludi? You know her from Family relations?" Feliciano asked behind the tall German.

"Well yes. Our parents were friends. And we were in the same class for maybe 2 years. Sometimes they came over to our home. That's pretty much it." Ludwig said.

"Kesesesese, but you shouldn't get close to "her" because she is a total nuisance!" Gilbert said while getting a little too close to Ludwig then acceptable. He then nudged him with a knowing grin.

This was answered with a deathly glare of doom. "How long are you to do that stupid joke?"

But before he could talk on he was shushed by Gilbert. "Please! It's just too much fun! If you let me do that for a little longer I'll stop annoying you while you are doing Homework!"

That was tempting. 'Entschuldigung Hanaa.' Ludwig thought silently.

"Well Okay. But do NOT go too far! Understand Gilbert!"

"Yes Sir!" Gilbert said while mimicking a salute.

While the two Germans were talking between each other Feliciano whispered to Lovino:"You know what they are talking about?"

:::

Text message POV

_Tengis, come back home you have some explaining to do!_

21 minutes ago

_What is wrong my little brother?_

19 minutes ago

_I met a stupid Chinese guy who turned out to be Misheels adoptive brother and I find out that MISHEEL lives here! Did you know that?_

18 minutes ago

_Dude are you going to answer or what?_

10 minutes ago

_HELLO? _ '_

2 minutes ago

:::

'What is wrong with Tengis? He should have answered by now!' Hanaa thought while looking angrily at his small phone. Well it didn't really matter since-

His line of thought then got interrupted by the terrifying screeching of brakes. He looked out of his window just to see his brother scrambling out of his car and running to the door.

So, Hanaa went down the stairs and opened the door. Immediately Tengis started gushing out words in a tremendous speed where Hanaa could hear only some words including Misheel, Little, What, Adoptive, Know, Not, Speed Ticket and Sister.

"Tengis I don't understand what you are saying."

Completely ignoring that statement Tengis continued with the insane amount words. Hanaa then noticed that Tengis was still standing outside he just closed the door. He then slowly counted to 10. He then opened the door again.

"Calmed down now?" he said slightly irritated.

"Yeah…" Tengis mumbled.

"So let's talk now nice and SLOWLY about this issue."

:::

I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT I DON'T KNOW BUT I WAS JUST REALLY UNINSPIRED AND THERE WAS SCHOOL AND STUFF AND STUPID LIFE SO I'M SO SORRY PLEASE SPARE MY LIFE! !

But anyways know is Moonxstars turn. Good luck.


End file.
